Electronic devices provide feedback to a user in number of different forms. Common forms of feedback are visual, audio and haptic. The visual feedback is commonly displayed on a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The audio feedback is commonly transmitted through a speaker of the electronic device or remotely via a pair of ear buds that may be wiredly or wirelessly connected to the electronic device. The haptic feedback is commonly transmitted via a vibration motor. The vibration motor may be oriented in such a manner as to transmit vibrations in different directions on an X/Y plane parallel to a face of the electronic device.
While the vibrations transmitted via the vibration motor provide feedback they do not provide a force in relationship to an item the user may be manipulating on the LCD.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method thereof that provides force against an input device used on a LCD or another display type in response to an item being manipulated on the display is desired.